Sectumsempra
by Are you calling me crazy
Summary: "'Your mum will die,' Draco's mind hissed with a sting. 'Your father will die. You will die.' Draco winced. Three lives were at stake for the price of one elderly fool. Three." Sectumsempra scene. Rated T for some mild language.


**Summary:**

**Draco's mixed feelings/emotions from when he saw Harry talking to Katie to when he was hit by Sectumsempra.**

**Yes, this is the movie version, so no, Moaning Myrtle is not there.**

**Anyway...enjoy ;)**

* * *

Draco awkwardly entered the dining hall with a bit of a stumbled stagger, his mind working dysfunctionally.

_I _have _to do this_, the thought swam through his mind emotionlessly. _That Bell girl never managed to present the necklace to the old fool, and that oaf of a Potions teacher couldn't resist drinking the poisoned liquid for himself. _

Draco's grey eyes then focused on something...or rather, someone: Was that Harry Potter talking to Katie Bell?

Instantly, a wave of fear overwhelmed him. Did Katie suspect something about him? Did she remember who attacked her, and more importantly, was she telling Potter.

Katie shook her head miserably, her eyes locked with Harry's solemnly. _She didn't know it was me!_

However, just as Draco relaxed his shoulders a fraction, Katie's eyes strayed away from Harry's, casually meeting his. Her pupils dilated instantly.

Harry, following her gaze of utter bemusement, cautiously turned on one heel and caught notice of Draco.

Did he look guilty? Was he perspirating rapidly, or did fear flicker through his eyes?

Then, he made a mistake.

Taking a hesitant step back, Draco hastily made a getaway out of the Great Hall and through a busy crowd of chattering students.

_He's following me,_ Draco thought with a shudder, surpressing a tremble of great fear. _He knows I did it._

Nearing the closest entrance, he thrust the lavatory door open with more force than necessary.

Stepping up to the glossy-white sink, Draco hastily removed the green clothing atop his shirt that now clung to his chest with sweat. For the first time in a while, he was forced to meet his mirror image in front of him: Pale, grey-tinted skin, rings and rings of insamnia under his eyelids, a dazed look plastered on his features.

_Perhaps Pansy was right. _He hated to admit it, but every single hurtful word that the Slytherins described him as were spot-on. _Ghoulish, _was Crabbe's way of describing the zombie in the mirror. _A down-right mess,_ Zabini had pointed out with a smirk.

He'd never been able to tell any of them, at least not in fine detail, considering how much pressure was crushing him.

_Your mum will die, _Draco's mind hissed with a sting. _Your father will die. _You_ will die._

Draco winced. Three lives were at stake for the price of one elderly fool. _Three._

Tears uncontrollably tumbled down his pastey-pale cheeks and he gulped back a shudder. Unable to control his emotions, he broke down into a shaky sob.

Before more thoughts could torture his mind, a harsh and accusing voice spat, "You hexed her didn't you?"

Draco whirled around in shock. He'd forgotten that "The Chosen One" had been trailing him from close behind. Thinking fast, he hurled the first spell he could think of at Harry, who dashed out of the way.

Water flooded rapidly from the pipes behind where Harry stood seconds before, and Draco ducked down to avoid another messyily shot spell.

Humiliated at his most hated enemy seeing him like this, Draco wiped his tear-stained cheeks on his sleeve and crouched down low, fresh tears blurring his vision as he attempted over and over to hit Harry, at least _once, _just to teach him a painful lesson about sticking his nose into business that wasn't his.

Shakily standing in the doorway, he raised his wand toward the silhouetted figure that now appeared and, without quite knowing what he was trying to do (Having been blinded with anger), and shouted, _"Cruci-"_

Before his curse could make impact, Harry's wand was up in an instant. _"Sectumsempra!"_

Draco was unclear on what had just occured, but his vison was now of the ceiling; he was lying on his back, and a horrible intense pain was swelling along his chestline, a damp red liquid soaking his once-white shirt.

At this point now, it didn't matter to him what that damn Potter thought, for all his thoughts seemed to evaporate instantly, and he broke down into a whimper of horrible cries of pain, which echoed the bathroom walls.

Harry was kneeling next to him now, his eyes wide enough to be the size of his ridiculous black glasses.

Suddenly, Harry was out of view and replaced by none other than the greasy-haired Severus Snape, his beady black eyes revealing no emotion.

_Of course they wouldn't, what does he care? He wants me out of the picture so he can take all the glory and be the Dark Lord's favorite, the greedy git!_

Draco's vision faded in and out of focus, his mind spinning, and with one last suffering sob, everything went jet black, and he drifted off into a well-needed peaceful sleep, only to awake later in the hospital wing, his worries faded, even if only for the moment. That is, until he realized the time had come to take action...and take down Dumbledore.

_Fin._

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Love, hate? Leave a review (:**


End file.
